veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Whulag
is a hero originally made by SirAston, then modified by Lykrast. . Whulag also cannot call back a pet if it has taken player damage in the last 3 seconds. }} }} Whulag summons a bear to his side, or teleports him to Whulag if it's already summoned. The bear has health, armor, attack damage, 1 BAT, 325 movement speed and also learns Natural Bond, Pound, Bash and Blink at level 2, 3, 4 and 5, respectively. |description2 = While the bear is alive, Whulag can use Bash, described below. |cooldown = 14 |cost = 200 |costtype = mana }} Whulag bashes the target, dealing physical damage and stunning it for 1 second. |leveling = |range = 175 |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} Hide= |-| Bear abilities= Both the bear and Whulag gains bonus armor and health regeneration while they stay close to each other. |leveling = |range = 400 }} The bear slams the ground, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and slowing them by 25% for 2.5 seconds. |range = 300 |cooldown = 8 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} The bear bashes the target, dealing 80 physical damage and stunning it for 1 second. |range = 175 |cooldown = 8 |cost = 35 |costtype = mana }} The bear instantly teleports to the target location. |range = 500 |cooldown = 12 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} }} Whulag summons a wolf to his side, or teleports him to Whulag if it's already summoned. The wolf has health, armor, attack damage, BAT, 325 movement speed and also learns Big Game Predator, Swiftness, Rend and Execute at level 2, 3, 4 and 5, respectively. |description2 = While the wolf is alive, Whulag can use Savagery, described below. |cooldown = 14 |cost = 200 |costtype = mana }} Whulag gains a massive attack speed buff for 5 seconds or 4 attacks. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} Hide= |-| Wolf abilities= The wolf deals 20% extra damage to neutral monsters. }} The wolf gains 150 movement speed. }} Both Whulag's and the wolf's basic attack increases the attack speed of both by 15% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. }} The wolf's basic attacks deals physical damage equal to . }} }} Whulag summons a blue drake to his side, or teleports him to Whulag if it's already summoned. The drake has health, armor, attack damage, 1 BAT, 500 attack range, 325 movement speed, can see and fly over terrain and also learns Feedback, Magic Breath, Anti-magic Skin and Dragonling at level 2, 3, 4 and 5, respectively. |description2 = While the drake is alive, Whulag can use Far Sight, described below. |cooldown = 14 |cost = 200 |costtype = mana }} Whulag gains clearvision and true sight over the target 400 radius area for 4 seconds. |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} Hide= |-| Drake abilities= The drake's basic attacks burns and deals an equal amount of magic damage. }} The drake fires a slow moving orb in a line, dealing magic damage to enemies it touches. |leveling = |range = 1100 |cooldown = 6 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} The drake takes 60% reduced magic damage. }} The drake summons a dragonling that lasts until it or the drake dies, or when the drake summons another one. The dragonling has health, armor, attack damage, 1 BAT, 500 attack range, 325 movement speed, can see and fly over terrain, has Feedback for 50% of the amount and Anti-magic Skin. |cooldown = 35 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} Whulag lets out a commanding shout, silencing nearby enmies and giving nearby allies a 100% movement speed boost for a short duration. |leveling = |range = 450 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} Category:Heroes Category:Agility Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Heroes by SirAston